


The First Morning After

by Anonymississippi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Actual Cotton Candy, F/F, Fluff, Happy!Alex, Insecure!Astra, Might dissolve in water it's so sweet, enjoy the soft everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 05:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21248063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymississippi/pseuds/Anonymississippi
Summary: Alex and Astra discuss what was always meant to be. Alex thinks she could get used to it.





	The First Morning After

Sunlight pours through the curtains of her apartment windows, hazy, warm, and gentle. Alex blinks against the brightness, her body stirring to slow wakefulness, her mind churning against a groggy sort of languor that manifests when one needs not set an alarm clock for the following day. Despite her rather regimented daily routine, she’s never been one to rise unprompted, especially when her bed is so soft and warm, and the body beside her is so soft and warm, and—

Wait a minute.

“You’re still here?”

“Where else would I be?”

Alex rolls over to face Astra, her collar bones winking out over the duvet and the skin of her flawless neck curling up and onto Alex’s other pillow, which overflows with long, chestnut curls, and a lightning strike of white in one single, tangled lock of hair.

Astra searches her face, placing a careful hand to her cheek, running her finger along the dip of Alex’s jaw bone.

“I don’t know, I kinda thought… well, it just went so well. Last night feels like a dream.”

“Would you like me to leave?”

“No,” Alex answers quickly, taking her hand and pressing a kiss to her open palm. “We have nowhere to be.”

Alex had never paid much mind to her bedroom suit, or the décor of her apartment in general, but with Astra in her bed, it feels like some sort of painting sequestered away in a back gallery of a brightly lit museum, capturing modern domesticities in fluid watercolors.

Astra’s eyes look lavender in the morning light, blending in with the light purple hues of Alex’s wall and the bold violet pillowcase her curls fall over. Her fair skin and tanned fingers and the subtle silver flash of a cuff arched over the top of her right ear remind Alex of the painter’s palettes her mom got at the general store whenever Eliza got it in her head to redecorate one of the rooms in Alex’s childhood home. The dining room would melt from Robin’s Egg Blue to Seafoam Green to Burnished Coral with every change of season; but her mother always had an eye for placing disparate, eclectic pieces together. Sometimes, despite the contrasts, some things just seemed to _fit_.

Alex smiled to herself.

“You look content, Alexandra.”

Alex brought both hands above her head in an exaggerated stretch, sticking her toes out and flexing her feet, arching her back and twisting her spine. She marveled at her lack of soreness, and how she was blissfully clear-headed for having woken with another in her bed.

“Well, waking up to a beautiful woman beside me probably has something to do with it.”

Astra reddened slightly, the flush complementing the lilac and the grey and the soft rays of golden light spilling over them both.

“Is this what it always feels like?” Astra asked.

“Hmm?”

“This…” she snuggled closer into Alex’s personal bubble, placing a kiss to the underside of her jaw. “It’s so… simple. Easy. I didn’t plan—well, everything I’ve seen in your courtship rituals tells me one waits beyond the first outing to become intimate.”

“You’re nervous because we slept together on the first date?”

“I’m nervous because I’m _not nervous_ we slept together on the first date.”

“Well,” Alex smirked, moving to place her lips over Astra’s. She didn’t linger, but she did revel in the simplicity and ease which Astra had previously mentioned. She wasn’t worried about bad breath or bed head or whether her cheeks looked pale in the morning light. After the trainings, and the arguments, and the briefings, and the resolutions, and the missions and the battles and the hurdles and the slow, gradual trust built between two people so outstandingly complementary, she had nothing to fear with Astra in her arms, or vice versa. They’d done the worst any person could do to another and somehow wound up here, a little bit in love in spite of themselves. She pulled away before placing another brief kiss to Astra’s lips, marveling at her own contentment, her happiness, her—utter _joy_ at waking to Brigadier General and Arclominian of the First Order, Astra In-Ze, first born of her house, ring-leader of the Bastion Range Soldiers, all snuggly and squishy and safe in her home.

She could get used to it. Was _already_ used to Astra’s presence, given her recuperation and eventual assignment at the DEO. It had taken years—literal _years_, and several girlfriends on Alex’s part in between—and all the while Astra had sat silently by, pining and helpful and beautiful and broken, until she was slowly made whole again by this world and others, by aliens and humans, and by none other than Alex Danvers, the one who’d torn her apart at the start and had somehow aided in the healing. It certainly wasn’t anything Alex took credit for, but god did she count herself lucky that she was able to see it.

Astra In-Ze, with all of her power, and intellect, and strength, and beauty—all of her _love_.

Astra chose _her_. 

“I kinda think this was a long time coming,” Alex mumbled.

“For some reason… I agree,” Astra said, rolling onto her back as Alex smiled brightly, maneuvered overtop her chest, and kissed her senseless.

They remained there, naked, entwined, kissing as 8:30 moved to 8:35, then to 8:42. And as breaths gave way to gasps, silent wants gave way to stomach gurgles, and then, to resigned chuckles.

“I think someone needs breakfast,” Alex quipped, pushing back her bobbed hair and scrunching her nose up as Astra rolled her eyes at her own stomach.

“I can be patient,” Astra objected, rolling Alex’s fingers in her own.

“Not in bed.”

“Alex, please—”

“Shh, Astra,” Alex leaned in, combing Astra’s curls out of her face, kissing her soundly. “Forty-five minutes for pancakes and coffee won’t kill you. In fact, it you want to watch more Veronica Mars, I’ll bring you breakfast in bed.”

Alex clambered out from under the cover, getting one foot onto the hardwood before Astra sat up, pulled her back, and held her as Alex half-stood, half-hugged her ‘first-date’ bedfellow. Astra mumbled something into her chest, which only prompted Alex to tilt her chin up and grin down at her.

“What was that?”

“I suppose it’s much too soon to tell you that I love you quite dearly, Alexandra.”

Alex bit her lip, pulled Astra tighter against her, and let the words rest momentarily, having suspected something similar to the sentiment from the garbled Kryptonese Astra gasped and moaned the night before while Alex worked between her legs.

“It’s not too soon if that’s how you feel.”

“Customs were different on Krypton,” Astra mumbled. “There were no—no arbitrary rules. Pairs didn’t wait for intimacy until the third date. It wasn’t necessary to…to… shower a paramour with presents, or to file paperwork with one’s place of employ in the event of a relationship, or—or—”

Astra looked up into Alex’s eyes, vulnerable, and a little uneasy. Her gaze shimmered with the first shine of tears.

“It was enough to simply be together.”

“Astra,” Alex moved away briefly, grabbing her robe from the hook on the bathroom door and wrapping herself up against the morning chill, watching as Astra pulled the blankets securely around her chest. She returned to the bedside and cupped Astra’s cheek in hand. “You are so much more than enough,” she whispered. Alex placed gentle kisses on her eyelids, the tip of her nose, her forehead. “You’re everything.”

Astra’s stomach chose the most inopportune time to wail the song of its people, which prompted Alex to stand, her fingers lingering against Astra’s cheek, reminiscent of a first meeting, roles reversed, several lifetimes ago.

“And, just to be perfectly clear…” Alex said, stepping down from her loft and pacing across the floor to the kitchen, “…I love you _most_ dearly, too.” She couldn’t look at Astra as she said it, not so brazenly, but that that didn’t mean she didn’t feel it any less. Only in the past, when she had said the words out loud to someone else, said them and _meant_ them, it hadn’t always worked out for the best. And she and Astra were starting on a rather non-traditional foundation to begin with. She honestly didn't want to jinx it. 

She’d just grabbed the filters and the Folgers from the cabinet when she felt the _whoosh_ behind her back, her robe flapping open as Astra stood, in all of her Kryptonian morning beauty, three inches from her.

“Truly, Alexandra?” Astra asked her, breathless.

“I think I’ve loved you for longer than I ever realized,” Alex said, incapable of containing her smile. “I’m… I’m sorry for the lost time between us, but I’m not sorry for waiting until it was right. Until I knew you well enough to want to make it right. Last night was—it was perfect. _You_ were perfect. I don’t have a hangover, I’m not sore from a mission, neither one of us has to go in until Monday—”

“We can make breakfast,” Astra said, her radiant smile matching Alex’s own. “And we can watch the Netflix and visit the astronomy tower and go to the ice cream stand—”

“And have sex,” Alex interjected, cocking a knowing brow. “Can’t forget the sex.”

“It is seared into my brain,” Astra joked, floating above the refrigerator to grab the box of mix Alex was pointing to.

“I’m sure J’onn is thankful that he can’t read Kryptonian minds,” Alex laughed, pulling a skillet and cooking oil from under the counter. “Best keep the talk about my prowess in bed to a minimum around Kara, though. I’m sure she’d be mortified.”

“Only if you can contain yourself around the recruits,” Astra bargained. “I need their respect if I am to train them properly.”

“Yeah, how dare they know that the hardened Kryptonian General has a soft side,” Alex said, draping her arm around Astra’s waist. “Or that she’s fucking their director.”

Alex kissed Astra long and deep in the kitchen, careless of the minutes ticking by on the microwave digital display. What did _time_ matter when they had the weekend, when they had each other, safe and whole and loved after every obstacle thrown their way?

“Hmm… and what would those recruits say about their _director_ taking advantage of a subordinate? How very unprofessional.”

“Stop distracting me from breakfast or I’ll show you unprofessional, General.”

“Promise, Alexandra?” Astra teased, strutting back to bed with her long curls bouncing half-way down her bare back. 

“I’ve got loads of promises to keep, General,” Alex countered, pointing a warning spatula at Astra as the griddle grew hot and she started beating the pancake mix into mushy batter.

Saturday morning. Naked Astra in her bed. Coffee brewing, pancakes sizzling, and the sun shining.

Oh yeah, Alex thought.

She could definitely get used to this.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> it is really important to me that y'all read this and know that Alex has her season one hair
> 
> it's short and sweet and not proofread so forgive my mistakes! Happy GDW everyone i'm crossing my fingers to post something more substantial later this week!


End file.
